Bastones de caramelo
by sonrais777
Summary: Se dice que cuando formas un corazón con otra persona, es que su amor es tan dulce y grande que aun no lo saben, o eso se dice. ¿Chat Noir creerá esa pequeña leyenda?


**Hola a todos! He aquí estamos en fiestas! Espero que se lo pasen bien, y por favor, compartan esa suerte que tienen con otros, un pequeño gesto puede ser más grande de lo que creen para cualquier persona o hasta un pequeño animal. Y bueno, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Bastones de caramelo.

Capítulo único.

_Cuando formas con otra persona un corazón con dos bastones de caramelo, es que el amor entre ellos es tan grande y dulce que no lo saben todavía.  
_  
Eso era lo que había escuchado Felix de Allegra, pero no lo tomó en cuenta hasta esa noche, que fue a casa de Bridgette y ella le ofreció un caramelo.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan?- pregunto al verlo tan pensativo de repente.  
-Eh, no, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que recordé algo tonto.- tomó el bastón y ella tomó otro mientras admiraban la hermosa noche a un día de navidad.  
-¿Vas a venir a cenar con nosotros este año?  
-No me perdería por nada del mundo las delicias que preparan, princess.- ella sonrió y revolvió su cabello como si de un gato normal se tratara.  
¿Cuándo es que habían iniciado este ritual? Desde el año pasado, Chat Noir fue invitado por Bridgette al verlo una noche tan solo y perdido por el dolor, y desde entonces era habitual que de vez en cuando, el gato negro de Paris llegase a cenar a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng donde lo hacían sentir como uno más de la familia. Aunque claro, los compensaba de alguna forma con pequeños regalos, ya que la última vez habían quedado impactados con sus ostentosos regalos que les había dado y hecho prometer no gastar demasiado en ellos. Se preguntaba si un broche con rubíes, un vino de Italia, y un rollo de tela de seda serían demasiado este año.  
-Perfecto. Le diré a mis tíos, y este año vas a conocer a mis abuelos Gina y Roland.- jugó un momento con el caramelo entre sus dedos, con aire pensativo.- Casi termina el año.  
-¿No cumpliste con algún purropósito? Como mejorar en la escuela o bajar de peso.- se rio al ver la indignación en el rostro de la franco-china.  
-Claro que no.- le golpeo en el brazo.- Bueno... casi. Este fue otro año donde no sólo Félix no me hizo ni caso, sino que ¡comenzó a salir con Kagami Tsurugi!- se lamentó la joven y Chat no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal.  
-Bueno, yo no he podido conseguir el corazón de mi lady. Así que estamos a mano.  
-Oh, Chat. Estoy segura que Ladybug te quiere mucho.  
-Pero no me ama.- Bridgette bajó la mirada sintiéndose mal por Chat Noir, y tras mirarlo un momento y compararlo con la imagen altiva de Félix sacudió la cabeza negando para sí misma y formando un nuevo propósito para el próximo año.  
-No. No vamos a entristecernos. No más. Este día no es para ponerse triste. Sea como sea, tú y yo estamos para apoyarnos mutuamente, no importa qué pase. ¿Verdad?- puso su caramelo al frente y Chat entendió el mensaje sonriendo amplio.  
-Cierto.- unieron sus caramelos y un perfecto corazón se formó entre  
los dos bastones.  
-¡Mira! ¡Qué lindo, Chat! ¡Hemos hecho un corazón!- exclamo Bridgette contenta, pero Chat se quedó tieso al verlo.

_Cuando formas con otra persona un corazón con dos bastones de caramelo, es que el amor entre ellos es tan grande y dulce que no lo saben todavía._

Los ojos de Bridgette se centraron en ese pequeño corazón de caramelo y luego en él, sus ojos fueron iluminados como cristales por las luces navideñas, con las mejillas arreboladas por el frio y con una hermosa sonrisa dedicada solo a él. El sonrojo del gato llego hasta sus orejas falsas, y su cinturón se erizó como una cola real.  
Comenzó a morder su caramelo como un gato rabioso, desquitándose por los extraños sentimientos que emergían por culpa de esos caramelos, ante la mirada pasmada de Bridgette.  
-¿Chat?- este la miró y en un segundo le arrebato su caramelo para también morderlo.- ¡Chat Noir! ¡Ese es mi caramelo!  
Él ya le compraría otro caramelo, uno que no se curvara en un bastón. Y esa navidad negaría a morir que existía la posibilidad de estar ligeramente atraído a esa dulce y atolondrada chica que lo invitaba cada navidad a su casa, no, no lo haría esas navidades... eso ya sería el próximo año.

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion, y sin más qué decir… ¡UN ABRAZO! ¡UN GUSTAZO! ¡Y FELICES FIESTAS!**


End file.
